


Личное дело

by SpiritHallows



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Extramarital Affairs, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows
Summary: Питер знает, что у него нет никаких прав на Тони – не после помолвки – но когда его приглашают провести лето на пляже, он понимает, что об этом очень легко забыть





	Личное дело

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Private Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813937) by [DaScribbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/pseuds/DaScribbla). 



_Я хотел, чтобы осталась метка:_

_так я понял, что люблю тебя._

_Потому что я хотел быть сожженным, заклейменным,_

_Иметь что-то в конце–_

_Луиза Глюк «Близость»_

 

Лето в этом году выдалось долгим, знойным и мягким, оно кошкой растянулось на месяцы после школы. Из-за того, что Питер сидел на белом кожаном диване в гостиной – теплый ночной воздух проникал через открытые французские двери, ведущие к бассейну – ему казалось, что он заснул в джакузи, а потом его бросили в ледяную ванну.

– Милая, уверяю тебя, мне всё равно, – говорил Тони, расхаживая туда-сюда снаружи. – Совершенно. Пока ты согласна выйти за меня, меня не волнует поставщик.

Еще минута разговора. Питер посмотрел на стеклянный журнальный столик рядом с диваном и на запотевший стакан скотча, который Тони поставил туда, когда телефон зазвонил. Питер аккуратно смочил палец в алкоголе и понюхал. Ну, так. Ничего особенного.

Он хотел попробовать более многообещающий вкус, когда вернувшийся Тони бросил телефон в кресло с другой стороны столика.

– Она? – спросил Питер, тут же убирая руку. Тони едва заметил его движение и, сев, кивнул, отрешенно делая глоток из стакана.

– Насчет банкета, – сказал он. – Честно говоря, я думал, что связать себя узами брака будет проще.

Питер не ответил, потупившись от неловкости.

– Почему бы не отключиться?

Тони нахмурился.

– А, ты про телефон? – уточнил он. – Зачем? Можешь предложить что-то, стоящее моего времени?

Питер молча встал, развязал пояс своего шелкового халата – шелкового халата Тони – и сел ему на колени. Он аккуратно забрал стакан и вернул его на столик; ладони Тони скользнули по обнаженным бедрам к талии.

– Как и всегда, – ответил Питер.

 

Тони любил его так, словно разворачивал конфету, намереваясь насладиться каждой сладкой каплей. Темп не имел значения. Сначала было отчаянно и грубо, потом, как прошлой ночью, – продолжительно, как лето.

Между ними существовала странная договоренность. Подсознательно Питер понимал, что есть слово, описывающее их отношения, и он подходил под это описание так же точно, как костюм, заказанный для него Тони в прошлом месяце, но почему-то точное название их _отношений_ добавляло в них еще больше грязи, чем было на самом деле.

Питер привык к подаркам, связям, даже (сердце до сих пор пропускало удар) к элегантной, неотразимо сексуальной ярко-синей «Камаро», которая ждала его утром в день шестнадцатилетия. Как привык и к жжению щетины Тони на своей шее и бедрах, к боли в мышцах после хорошего регулярного секса и, конечно, к засосам по всему телу, появление которых он всегда помнил лишь смутно. Если Тони – они давно договорились называть друг друга по именам, примерно в первый их совместный ужин наедине, когда Питер, потеряв терпение, отставил стул, убрал мешающие тарелки и бокалы, сел на стол и расстегнул рубашку – что ж, если Тони покупал ему вещи, которые Питер не мог себе позволить, а Питер был готов, так сказать, покрыть разницу, значит…

Слова остаются только словами, верно?

От понимания Питера не ускользало, что было в их отношениях что-то ужасающе неправильное (как, кроме очевидных вариантов, можно назвать отношения, в которых один имеет физическую выгоду, а второй – финансовую? И как насчет того, что они якобы игнорировали друг друга, пока не оказывались за закрытыми дверями, и тогда горе всем и вся, что попытается встать между ними?). Он знал, что это ПЛОХО – именно заглавными буквами – но было что-то эпикурейское в его чувствах к Тони; и раз они приносят ему удовольствие, он не будет ни о чем спрашивать.

К тому же наличие оплачиваемой стажировки – это прекрасно, как и знание того факта, что о поступлении в МИТ можно не беспокоиться – будет достаточно просто там появиться.

К тому же именно он стал инициатором физической стороны их отношений, а не Тони, значит, всё не _слишком_ неправильно, так? Ладно, может, он слишком усердно оправдывает их поведение.

К тому же легко привыкнуть к определенному стилю жизни: плавать на спине в нефритово-зеленом бассейне в центре виллы Тони на берегу, наслаждаясь солнцем, или просыпаться в Калифорнии в огромной кровати Тони, когда он крепче прижимал к себе. Как бы Тони ни показывал свою бездушную незаинтересованность в нем на людях, она была лишь умело разыгранным притворством. Засосы на теле Питера доказывали это. Если Тони что-то нравилось, он ставил на этом метку, чтобы остальные знали, что он – владелец.

Питер не возражал против этого. Даже поощрял. Было что-то неуловимо эротическое в том, чтобы просыпаться с синяками, которые исчезнут к полудню.

Однажды вечером Тони взял его в нью-йоркское казино – закрытое для папарацци – и Питер открыл неожиданное могущество в том, чтобы стоять позади Тони за столом с рулеткой, держать стакан воды в руке и ловить на себе, привлекательном юноше в костюме со свежим засосом на горле, не скрытым воротником, взгляды сидящих за столом.

Тем же вечером он узнал о присущей богачам осторожности. После выигрыша Тони зашел так далеко, что обнял его за талию и, усадив себе на колени, прижался носом к шее, но оказавшиеся рядом люди закрыли на это глаза. Никто не намекнул на сомнительный возраст Питера (к облегчению обоих костюм добавлял ему несколько лет). Никто не намекнул на измену.

 

Приглашение поехать на виллу явилось из ниоткуда в один из вечеров, в лучах заходящего солнца. Сначала Питер не поверил в серьезность слов Тони. Порой его было сложно понять.

– Поехали со мной на пляж, – сказал он.

– А?

Питер перекатился на живот и нахмурился. Они лежали на постели в гостиничном номере, сбитое одеяло укрывало лодыжки, простыни нагрелись от тел.

– У меня есть пляжный домик на Флорида-Кис. Тебе понравится. Красивый, обустроенный, уединенный.

– Оу. – Питер закусил нижнюю губу. – Можно узнать, что на тебя нашло?

– Вдруг пришло в голову. – Тони провел подушечкой пальца по носу Питера. – Что, не сможешь?

– И что мне сказать Мэй?

– А что ты сказал ей сегодня?

Питер пожал плечами.

– Что снова работаю допоздна. – Он улыбнулся. – Я подумаю.

 

Он не помнил, что наговорил Мэй – что-то по работе, ничего не поделаешь, знаю, знаю – но помнил, как они с Тони всходили на яхту и целовались на палубе у стенки каюты.

 

Иногда приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы Тони обратил на него внимание: Питер многозначительно растянулся на шезлонге у бассейна и ждал, пока его намек поймут.

– Эй, – позвал он, когда Тони проходил мимо, и протянул тюбик солнцезащитного крема. – Не намажешь спину?

– Ты в рубашке, – заметил Тони.

– Я знаю, – с усмешкой ответил Питер.

 

Большинство пуговиц с рубашки Питера оказались на кафельном настиле у бассейна, и их было легко собрать, но одна пропала. Лишь через несколько дней Тони, плавая в центре бассейна, заметил маленькое пятно красного цвета на глубине шести футов.

 

Лето было долгим, оно расплывалось в воде и солнечном свете. Воспоминания Питера о нем хранили мало деталей и много чувств. Оцепенение. Нежный секс и еще более нежные улыбки. Были и ленивые дни, когда они, едва одетые, купались в солнечных лучах и долго плавали в бассейне. Однажды Тони проскользнул в стеклянный душ вместе с Питером и отсосал ему, пока он мыл голову. Однажды они так увлеклись друг другом, что сожгли завтрак. Однажды Питер пожаловался, что у него в плечах слишком много узлов, и Тони нанял местную массажистку, которая провела сеанс прямо в гостиной: Питер лежал на животе, пока Саванна, чья кожа была отмечена загаром и пирсингом, превращала его в масло одними движениями ладоней; в натертой до блеска стеклянной двери, ведущей к бассейну, он увидел отражение Тони, прислонившегося ко входу гостиной с пивом в руке и смотрящего на намасленное тело Питера. Должно быть, в какой-то момент Питер заснул, потому что, когда он проснулся, Саванна уже ушла, а Тони, прижавшись носом к его спине, ласкал позвоночник языком.

– Добро пожаловать в мир живых, – прошептал Тони, и Питер согласно прогудел, позволяя Тони поставить себя на четвереньки, доверяя ему достаточно, чтобы дать сделать то, что он хочет. Питер бурно кончил в кулак Тони, ковер жег ладони и колени. После Тони подхватил его, как куклу, и отнес в кровать, в прохладу льняных простыней, для второго раунда.

В тот вечер пришлось окунаться в бассейн, чтобы смыть масло и пот; фонари светили золотом напротив мягко-зеленой воды. Оглянувшись, Питер увидел Тони, прислонившегося к ограде и смотрящего на него с каким-то нечитаемым и почти пустым выражением лица.

 

Питеру казалось, что время на вилле остановилось. Всё сократилось до них двоих: Питера в плавках, прислонившегося к барной стойке на кухне, и Тони, смешивавшего коктейли.

– Можно мне тоже? – спросил он.

– Нет, нельзя.

– Что, можно нарушить только одно правило, а не все? – Он поймал взгляд Тони. – Шучу, я шучу.

– Очень на это надеюсь.

Питер улыбнулся, перемешал коктейль пальцем и поднес его к губам, чтобы слизать весь алкоголь. Тони только закатил на это глаза.

– Как тебе? – спросил он.

Питер с глубокомысленным видом облизнулся.

– Неплохо. Что-то с клубникой?

– Шнапс, да. – Тони сделал глоток, пробуя вкус. – Хм, ты прав, неплохо.

– Значит, мне можно еще?

Тони облокотился об стойку, поймав Питера за подбородок для быстрого поцелуя.

– Вердикт?

– Знаешь, – сказал Питер, с улыбкой облизав губы. – Кажется, этот мне понравился больше.

 

По вечерам – мягкие, величественно спокойные ночи, белый песок, нефритовая вода в бассейне, далекий гул океана – они вместе сидели на веранде, выходящей на пляж, и слушали движение волн, плач чаек над головой, замечали вдалеке корабли, идущие по воде.

Однажды Питер вытащил Тони на пляж, сбросил одежду и отступил в океан, зовя Тони за собой. Рассмеявшись, когда Тони присоединился, он плеснул в него водой, поймал за запястье и притянул к себе, целуя до тех пор, пока волна не разбила их объятия.

Позже – секс в душе, скользкие от массажного масла пальцы Тони, голова Питера, стирающая капли воды со стеклянной двери. Длинные движения языка на горле, слизывающие соль.

Проснувшись через несколько часов, Питер нашел себя в объятиях Тони, который смотрел на него уже знакомым взглядом. Недавно Питер понял, что это выражение появляется, когда Тони стыдно, и единственное, что может сделать Питер – притвориться, что ничего не заметил.

 

Часто их обоих будили звонки на телефон Тони; Питер стонал и переворачивался, а Тони вставал, чтобы ответить.

– Я знаю. Вернусь через неделю или две. Я больше не мог там находиться, понимаешь? Обязательно. Люблю тебя. Пока.

После этого Тони возвращался к нему, и Питер спрашивал, что случилось. И Тони бормотал что-то о том, как расстроена Пеппер, потому что Вера Вонг с ней больше не разговаривает, поэтому ей пришлось просить Зака Позена разработать дизайн ее платья.

– Что будет с нами? – шептал Питер. – После твоей свадьбы?

Тони никогда не отвечал.

 

Иногда Питеру казалось, что Тони бы хотел, чтобы он хуже разбирался в эмоциях. Проще играть с восторженным ненасытным «деткой», чем, ну, _обсуждать_ проблемы. Если он хочет именно такого Питера, то он получит именно такого Питера.

Питер знал, что Тони ощущал несправедливость происходящего так же сильно, как и он сам, хоть и не всегда это показывал: тяжело уловить это среди поцелуев и диких идей. Тяжело увидеть сожаление, когда Тони покупал ему дорогие костюмы, шелковые галстуки и – однажды – пару лубутенов. Тяжело увидеть сожаление, когда Тони любил его настолько _всецело_ , когда он позволял Питеру планировать свои дни на личное усмотрение, когда он познакомил его с душем Виши и неожиданным удовольствием, которое могли принести несколько с умом расположенных потоков воды…

Иногда было проще воспринимать Тони только как бойфренда. Отбросить в сторону проблемы разницы в возрасте, неверности, лжи.

 

Лето было долгим, но не бесконечным. Звонки раздавались всё чаще, и в голосе Пеппер с каждым разом всё четче слышалось разочарование. Усталость. Питер слышал, как Тони тихо говорит в трубку что-то вроде _еще несколько недель, я люблю тебя, не переживай, хочу тебя увидеть_ , и желудок болезненно сжимался от напоминания, что у Питера нет никаких прав, что Тони принадлежал кому-то задолго до появления в его жизни Питера, и еще долго после того, как Питер перестанет быть ее частью, у Тони будет кто-то. Кто-то более подходящий: более старший, более опытный. Никому не нужны стразы, если можно получить Картье.

 

Они представляли собой пару, в которой одному нравилось быть использованным, а другому нравилось говорить, что делать. Большинство ночей настигали их где-то на вилле: напротив стены, в кровати или на обеденном столе – трахающихся так, словно от этого зависели их жизни. Секс был простым способом проявления чувств, спасавшим от неловкости слов. Слова – запутанные, слишком интимные, их слишком сложно подобрать. Укусы на горле, следы ногтей… не оставляют двусмысленности.

Одним вечером они передвинули кровать через полкомнаты: Тони сжимал бедра Питера, а Питер цеплялся за спинку кровати над головой Тони. Короткие стоны, тихое рычание, отчаянный ритм и резкая остановка, словно они запнулись друг о друга.

Простыни охладили кожу, когда Питер обессиленно рухнул на кровать, тяжело дыша, как бегун после спринта. Рот Тони напротив его, лениво, достижение немного не той цели. Язык.

– У тебя волосы отросли, – сонно сказал Тони, запустив пальцы в кудри Питера. Питер согласно хмыкнул и приподнялся на локте.

– Еще раз?

– Я только что оттрахал тебя до беспамятства, а ты уже хочешь повторить?

– Ага, – криво усмехнулся Питер. – Мне шестнадцать: мне всегда мало.

Рука Тони тяжело лежала на затылке Питера.

– Поверь, как бы мне ни хотелось, но сегодня меня на большее не хватит, – сказал Тони.

Еще одна усмешка.

– А никто и не говорил про _тебя_. – Питер наполовину лег на Тони, уложив руки на подушки по обе стороны от его головы. – Подрочи мне, папочка, – прошептал он.

И Тони, сжав его волосы в кулак, притянул Питера для долгого, медленного и порочного поцелуя.

 

Звонок раздался даже в день отъезда. Питер складывал вещи и прислушивался к обрывкам разговора, доносившихся из ванной, где Тони шагал из угла в угол, прижав телефон к уху. Разговор был долгим, Питер услышал о списке гостей, их рассадке, перешивке платьев, что-то о детской.

И тихий треск своего сердца.

 

Лето закончилось сексом у огромного окна в спальне, по которому серыми спокойными волнами стекали капли дождя. Руки вокруг шей, вокруг талий, нижняя губа Питера между зубами Тони. Пустая комната: весь их багаж стоял у входной двери. Единственный знак присутствия – разбросанная по кровати одежда.

Питер закрыл глаза, Тони прижался губами к его лбу, и Питер уткнулся ему в шею, вдыхая его запах.

 

– Ты же понимаешь, что здесь произошло, да? – сказал Тони час спустя, когда они были на яхте.

Питер молча кивнул.

– Я и дальше могу покрывать денежные расходы, – продолжил Тони. – Тебе не нужно будет возвращать услугу.

Питер посмотрел на него с места, где стоял, – у окна, наблюдая за исчезающей на горизонте виллой.

– Меня беспокоят не деньги, – просто сказал он.

Тони с печалью посмотрел на него так, словно никак не мог насмотреться.

– Я знаю, малыш.

На этом они и остановились.

 

Через два дня после начала занятий Питер прочитал в интернете о долгожданном бракосочетании Тони Старка и Вирджинии Поттс, исполнительным директором его компании. Фотографии получились прекрасными. Тони в белом галстуке. Пеппер в шелке, без фаты. Свадьба – сложное, хотя и личное дело; все расходы подсчитаны, обслуживание и прием рассчитаны только на друзей и семью. Ревность уколола, как горячая вода обожженную кожу.

 

Но всё было восполнено через две недели в рабочее время, когда они потеряли контроль, когда Тони впечатал Питера в свой стол, разбросав повсюду бумаги и едва не уронив компьютер на пол, и Питер не сдержал небольшой победной улыбки, когда Тони поспешно расстегнул свою ширинку. И мир вернулся на свою ось.


End file.
